The City of Love
by RAWR-IKICKBUTT
Summary: When in France, do what the french do... right? As a grad present, the family decides to give Derek and Casey plane tickets to the popular romantic destination of France... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


Hey everyone! This is my FIRST posted fanfic. I ask that when you review, please be honest. Tell me if you liked/didn't like it, what you liked or didn't like, what I can improve on, what you think about the format, if I'm being too OOC, whatever. Just please be honest, it'll help me out a lot. Oh, and I'm not too sure if I like the title… I might change it. If anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to suggest them.

Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Life with Derek. **

When in France, do what the french do... right? As a grad present, the family decides to give Derek and Casey plane tickets to the popular romantic destination of France. Casey's excited to finally go on her dream vacation, and Derek's excited to go scope out French chicks. But soon the two find themselves lost in their emotions when they find themselves falling for the people they thought they wanted to get away from.

**_-------------------------------------------------------_**

**PROLOGUE**

**The week before graduation – In Casey's room.**

**Regular POV**

"Casey, I think I know what they're planning on giving you for your grad present. It took me and Lizzie a lot of spying, err, I mean researching, but we think we know what it is," Whispered Edwin.

"Wow Edwin! Really? Oh, and why exactly are you whispering, not to mention, why are you dressed in," Casey then tugged on Edwin shirt, "all black? Who died?"

"Casey! You hired me to spy, so I'm dressing and acting the part. You don't want anyone getting suspicious now, do you? I still can't believe you asked me to spy for you, you're normally the one ranting on and on about how I should stop and to respect everyone's privacy. Maybe Derek really is influencing your judgement."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, take a chill pill, so what did they get?" Edwin leaned towards Casey and whispered in her ear, "They wanted to get you an iPod, but after looking around more, they decided to get you…" Edwin backed away feeling proud of himself, "Now that my work is done, I think I'm going to call Jason to see how my social studies project is coming along."

"Oh, okay. Uh, thanks again Edwin," replied Casey disappointedly.

------------------------------------------

**Day of Graduation – In the Living Room**

"Dude, are you serious? A whole month of being around French babes? Swizzle!" exclaimed Derek excitedly.

"Sorry I had to lie to you, but are you surprised?" Edwin questioned towards Casey.

"How could you? Edwin of course I'm surprised, and not to mention excited! Oh my gosh! I can't wait. One more week and I can finally get away from, ugh, it!" scoffed Casey as she pointed to Derek who was currently pigging out on the grad cake. Lizzie, Edwin, George and Nora gave each other obvious quizzical glances and Derek noticed, "What's with the looks?"

Nora stated, "Well… we got both of you plane tickets to France as you both noticed, but what we haven't yet told you is that you two will be sharing a suite with each other…" Nora was cut off by both Casey and Derek.

"WHAT?" they proclaimed, with mouths gaping open.

"Listen you two; we couldn't afford two rooms for a whole month in the hotel you'll be staying at. So, we – being the generous family that we are – decided it would be more within the budget to rent one suite rather than two dingy rooms. But, if you'd rather stay here and forget about France, then we'd be more than happy to refund our gift." Explained George rather annoyed at their un-appreciation.

"No, no George. No need to do that. Thank you – really and don't worry about us, Derek and I can handle a month," assured Casey as Derek finally closed his still gaping mouth and snapped out of his previous trance.

"What? Oh, yeah. Okay. Whatever, I guess I can handle Space Case for a month without having to check into a mental clinic. Um, I should get started on packing or something." Derek ran upstairs leaving everyone but Edwin and Lizzie with suspicious looks.

**_-------------------------------------------------------_**

**NOW THAT YOU'VE READ THE PROLOGUE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Oh I guess I should give you a heads up, I don't know how regularly I'll be able to post new chapters, but I'll try as hard as I can. I'm about halfway through Chapter 1, but things have recently happened, so at the moment I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it. Hope you understand. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW NOW!


End file.
